<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] In All My Dreams I Drown by GildedMarble (ouro_boros)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704283">[Podfic] In All My Dreams I Drown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouro_boros/pseuds/GildedMarble'>GildedMarble (ouro_boros)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Pirates of the Caribbean AU, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, calypso!bill, davy jones!stanford, tags and description from original fic, thank u tumblr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:28:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouro_boros/pseuds/GildedMarble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A POC!AU one-shot with Bill and Stanford, as Calypso and Davy Jones. Stanford is in love with the sea. Literally.</p>
<p>A podfic of SandyQuinn's "In All My Dreams I Drown."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Cipher/Ford Pines, Bill Cipher/The Author | Original Stanford Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Background Music</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478643">In All My Dreams I Drown</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyQuinn/pseuds/SandyQuinn">SandyQuinn</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This podfic includes background music and ambient sounds to help differentiate scenes. If this will interfere with your enjoyment, there is a version without it in chapter two.</p>
<p>If you enjoy this podfic, don't forget to head over to the original and give it some love!</p>
<p>The music at the beginning and end is "Lovely things beneath the ocean" by Bisou de l'enfant sauvage! If you liked it, you can listen to the whole song <a href="https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Bisou_de_lenfant_sauvage_1232/Unfollow_your_dreams_Fall_in_love/Bisou_de_lenfant_sauvage_-_Unfollow_your_dreams_Fall_in_love_-_06_Lovely_things_beneath_the_ocean">here.</a></p>
<p>
  <a href="https://oury-boros.tumblr.com/">You can find me at oury-boros on Tumblr!</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The mp3 file for this podfic can be found on mediafire here:<br/><a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/0o3w884afyjussb/In_All_My_Dreams_I_Drown.mp3/file">http://www.mediafire.com/file/0o3w884afyjussb/In_All_My_Dreams_I_Drown.mp3/file</a></p>
<p>The mp3 file for this podfic can be found on Google Drive here:<br/><a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/18x3W0trmkJ6VtlysJZziRzuduAWAbRoG/view?usp=sharing">https://drive.google.com/file/d/18x3W0trmkJ6VtlysJZziRzuduAWAbRoG/view?usp=sharing</a></p>
<p>Streaming (it may take a moment to load):<br/><iframe></iframe></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. No Background Music</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The mp3 file for this podfic can be found on mediafire here:<br/>
<a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/zp0scfermf8wdjw/In_All_My_Dreams_I_Drown_no_BG.mp3/file">http://www.mediafire.com/file/zp0scfermf8wdjw/In_All_My_Dreams_I_Drown_no_BG.mp3/file</a></p><p>The mp3 file for this podfic can be found on Google Drive here:<br/>
<a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1H8l1cdqjfG7z34iqaG3Yli8ycbeSSOtT/view?usp=sharing">https://drive.google.com/file/d/1H8l1cdqjfG7z34iqaG3Yli8ycbeSSOtT/view?usp=sharing</a></p><p>Streaming (it may take a moment to load):<br/>
<iframe></iframe></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fun fact: I recorded this fic on my phone years ago, just so I could listen to it in school. It feels unbelievably good to give it the recording it deserves! I think high school sophomore me would love it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>